


Pick Me Up

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Lee comes to visit you while you're at college.





	Pick Me Up

After staying up late and not sleeping, you were not, in the slightest, prepared for college in the morning; you were in from nine until twelve, with a quarter of an hour at ten forty-five for a cigarette break. You managed to last until that break, but the second you saw it was raining outside, you darted over to the car park, and leaned against a pillar as you lit your cigarette. 

“Ah, fuck this,” you heard a familiar voice growl, echoing through the car park as Lee, your boyfriend, approached you; his hands were in his pockets while he walked, and as he drew closer, you could see the dark spots on his light jumper, scars from the rain. Leaning against the pillar next to you, he shook his head. “I fucking came to pick you up, I thought you were finishing at fucking eleven.”

“Unfortunately not,” you huffed out, flicking the end of your cigarette away and begging your boyfriend for a hug, which he gladly gave you. “I wanna go home, Lee, I wanna just lay in bed with you and say fuck it.”

“Then why don’t you?” Lee asked slowly and kind of gruffly as he held you in his arms. “The car’s just over there, love, we can fuck off home if you want.”

“I’d love to,” you admitted tiredly, “but, my tutor wants to speak to me, and it’s kind of important, y’know?”

“Is it one of those shitty one to one things?” He muttered, at peace and content to hold you, even if it wasn’t for very long. 

“Yeah,” you lamented, trying to bury your head against his chest. “I really,  _really,_  wanna go home.”

“I know you do, love,” he sighed. “But, hopefully, your thing with your tutor won’t take too fucking long, and then we can go home, and fuck, and watch Game Of Thrones.”

“That sounds good,” you agreed in a mumble. “Meet you here, then?”

Pulling away, Lee placed a gentle kiss to your forehead and nodded. “Of fucking course.”

* * *

 

Walking out of your tutor’s class, you sighed with relief, and made your way down to the car park, a glimmer of hope in your eyes when you saw Lee stood there; he looked as if he hadn’t moved at all since you had left him when you had gone back inside; immediately, you found your way into his embrace. Eventually, though, Lee picked you up as if it was no effort to him at all, and carefully carried you to his car; he gently put you in the passenger seat, and kissed your temple before getting in the driver’s side. 

“How was it, then?” Lee asked as he started the car and pulled out of the car park. 

“Bullshit,” you sighed, holding his hand when he offered it to you. “He said I was a very quiet student and that I shouldn’t have my earphones in all the time.”

“That’s not too bad,” Lee hummed, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. “He didn’t fucking say anything about the other day, did he?”

“Nah,” you shook your head, knowing what your boyfriend was talking about; a couple of days ago, Lee had called you in the middle of a class, as he had lost his temper while at work and needed to talk to you in order to calm down, which meant that you needed to leave the class in order to speak. “He did ask if he could get a discount for Westworld, though.”

“Fuck off!” Your boyfriend chuckled, shaking his head. “Tell him he can get a discount, but only if he’s shagging an employee.”

“We don’t shag though,” you hummed, playing with his hand and placing it on your thigh. “We fuck.”

“Now,  _that_ ,” at last, Lee looked at you, as he had stopped at a red light, and was waiting for it to turn green again. “Is very fucking true. And the second we get home, that’s exactly what we’re gonna fucking do.”


End file.
